Star Trek II: Retribution
Star Trek: Retribution is a forthcoming fan-produced CGI film, produced by Brandon M. Bridges as a sequel to the popular film Star Trek: Specter of the Past. Writing for the new movie's plot began on Wednesday, October 13, 2010, and production officially commenced on Wednesday, January 12, 2011. Summary Retribution is set about ten years after the events of Specter, and one year after the destruction of Romulus in a supernova (referenced by the backstory of Star Trek XI). It is implied that "the Shinzon incident" threw their civilization into chaos, but after the loss of their homeworld, suddenly the various warring factions have become united again. The film's A-story centers around a planned invasion by the Romulans of the Federation, prophesied to include such overwhelming numbers that it will surely mean the end of the human race. The impetus for this is the revelation that a Federation starship was allegedly sighted near the Romulan star just before it went nova, prompting accusations that Starfleet was somehow behind the disaster. Proof of this exists in the form of a grainy recording from a surveillance drone, which had captured an image of an indistinct shadow very near the sun, accompanied by energy readings consistent with a Starfleet warp signature. Worst of all, the source of this supposed evidence is allegedly a human, who's now risen to assume command of the Romulan fleet, and whose identity is a complete mystery except for his name: Drakus. The USS F. Scott Fitzgerald--now under the command of Captain Bradley Prentice--is assigned to venture into Romulan space, review the recording, and determine whether it's real or not, as well as to learn the true identity of Drakus. Accompanying them is Admiral Gaius Reyf, serving as subject matter expert on Romulan psychology. The film's B-story centers around the changed nature of the relationship between Prentice and Reyf. Unlike the past, Reyf is suddenly secretive and mysterious, and it's clear from the get-go that he's hiding something major. Prentice asks him several times what's really going on--pointing out that if this were a straightforward fact-finding mission there would be a representative of the diplomatic corps present in Reyf's place--but each time Reyf deflects his questions and insists on maintaining secrecy, first saying those are his orders and later by cautioning Prentice that "certain mysteries are best left unsolved." The C-story focuses on the relationships of the crew, hinting at past romantic involvement between Prentice and his first officer, Kendra Ronston, and depicting the current relationship between Commander Mitchell and Lieutenant Commander Kal. At first these seemed to serve no larger purpose, until a scene between security chief Lieutenant Hargrove and Commander Mitchell demonstrated how important that connection and presence is in their lives and its role in their determination to save the Federation. Memorable Quotes "You can't be serious, Admiral! The magnitude of this...it's unthinkable!" '' ''"Whether you think about it or not...it's happening anyway." : - Prentice and Thornton "There is one other thing...and that's the matter of where this purported evidence came from." '' ''"Forgive me, admiral, but what difference does it make?" "Kendra!" "No, it's alright, captain, it's a fair question. Assuming we can trust the Romulans' account of what happened, I think it's damned convenient that someone just happened to be aiming a sensor array in the right direction at the right time, don't you?" "Well, when you put it that way...it does sound awfully convenient." : - Thornton, Ronston, and Prentice "All we have to go on is a name: Drakus." '' ''"Drakus? Sounds like something out of a childrens' story." : - Thornton and Ronston "Are we ready for this?" '' ''"I seem to recall we were asking ourselves that same question ten years ago. And look how things turned out." "Yes, just look at it." : - Prentice and Ronston "Any idea who this purported expert is they're sending?" '' ''"No idea. Probably some...backroom wag from the diplomatic corps eager for some field action." : - Prentice and Ronston "Bradley let me tell you something. There's always going to be some disaster about to happen. First it was the Romulans, then the Klingons, then the Borg. What matters isn't the challenge we face. What matters is that we stick together...and that we come out on top. The captain taught us that." : - Commander Kendra Ronston "A Federation starship with Romulan upgrades. That's just wacky." : - Captain Bradley Prentice "Running headlong into hostile territory. Trusting our lives to untensted, experimental weapons. What could possibly go wrong?" '' ''"Now now...let's not predict disaster before we even leave spacedock." "Fine. I'll wait until we're in open space. Then I'll predict disaster." "That's all I ask." (pause) "It looks like the only thing we're waiting for now is our specialist to arrive, then we can leave." (softer) "This mission is going to be tough enough without being saddled by a know-it-all bureaucrat." "Didn't I '''just' hear someone preaching the power of positive thinking?"'' "No idea what you're talking about. Whoever it was must've been '''insane'."'' : - Prentice and Ronston "If they have such overwhelming numbers, then why haven't they moved yet? They have to know we're watching them. Are they hoping we'll terrify ourselves into submission?" : - Commander Kendra Ronston "Alpha team: assemble in transporter room three. Bring a dustpan." : - Commander Renee Mitchell "Our best bet is to hold our position--and hope Renee's membership in the Guild of Miracle Workers is current." : - Admiral Gaius Reyf "We can't get out backwards. Got to go forward to go back...better press on." : - Admiral Gaius Reyf "You, however, have a clear incentive to prove your innocence, regardless of the facts! What assurance can you offer that your investigation will be impartial? And that you will share the results of that investigation freely, whatever they may be?" "Proconsul, please...I ask you to believe that I understand your concerns, but if you'll allow me: the Federation was founded on principles of friendship and peaceful exploration, principles that I am sworn to protect. An unprovoked attack against a planetful of innocent people goes against everything I believe in--and if it should be proven that elements of the Federation did carry out such an attack, it's my responsibility to see that they're brought to justice." "You would turn against your own people?" "Anyone who would do something like this forfeits their humanity." : - The Gueridian Proconsul and Admiral Reyf "Put yourselves in our position. That's what the proconsul said--he wondered how we'd react if the tables were turned, and it was the Romulans implicated in the destruction of Earth?" "I'd like to think we could do better than immediately looking for revenge." "Could we? It really makes you wonder, doesn't it--are we really so different from the Romulans? If push came to shove, if...something disastrous did happen, and we were frightened enough, or...desperate enough, how would we react? Would we stay true to our ideals, or...?" "I think that the capacity to stay true to the highest moral standard, regardless of the circumstances, is part of what makes us human. The minute we stop trying to do good for the universe, even in the face of tragedy, we lose our humanity--and with it, everything that makes us worth saving." : - Ronston and Mitchell "I woke you...I'm sorry, I'll--" "Kendra, it's alright, I couldn't sleep. Besides, it wouldn't matter even if I were--you're welcome to wake me up anytime." : - Ronston and Prentice "I can't stop thinking about what the proconsul said, about how no one knows who Drakus is, how no one's ever seen him. Why would a species as paranoid as the Romulans be willing to blindly follow someone like that? Especially if he's rumored to be human? I mean, if we know then they must have some idea--and after what happened the last time a human meddled in their affairs, I just can't see them being willing to trust one again!" "A decade ago, all Shinzon had on his side was fear--fear of the 24th century death ray he'd created. Fear of superweapons is no way to run an Empire." : - Ronston and Prentice "You have failed me for the last time!" : - Drakus "I tried to warn you, Gaius...you should have listened to me. I've waited almost ninety years for the day I'd finally crush you. Run home if it suits you, it makes no difference...you can't outrun death!" : - Drakus Cast Many cast members from Specter are slated to reappear in Retribution, many with new or expanded roles from the original film. A voice cast for Retribution has yet to be selected, though several actors from Specter are confirmed to have been contacted about reprising their roles. *'Admiral Gaius Reyf (voiced by Dennis Gard Robb)'. Representative of Starfleet Intelligence and mission specialist, expert in Romulan culture and psychology *'Captain Bradley Prentice'. Commanding officer of the Fitzgerald *'Commander Kendra Ronston'. First officer of the Fitzgerald. *'Dr. Elizabeth Falwell'. Chief medical officer of the Fitzgerald. *'Lieutenant Commander Jennifer Hargrove'. Chief tactical officer and chief of security of the Fitzgerald. *'Lieutenant Commander Renee Mitchell'. Chief engineer of the Fitzgerald *'Lieutenant Commander Lesley Kal'. Chief of operations and chief science officer of the Fitzgerald. *'Dr. Braiyon Elias Garr (voiced by Brandon Bridges)'. Former operative of Starfleet Intelligence, now bent on revenge against Admiral Gaius Reyf and the crew of the Fitzgerald for their roles in his defeat during the events of Specter. By the time of Retribution, Garr has lost any grip on sanity he once had, and Reyf describes him as "more dangerous than ever." His exact role in the plot of Retribution remains unclear. Bridges has said that his performance as Dr. Braiyon Garr in this film will be based on the performance of Tom McCamus as Mason Eckhart in the "Mutant X" TV series. *'Admiral Margaret Thornton'. Head of Starfleet Intelligence and Reyf's immediate superior. Production The producer has stated that Retribution will be similar in structure to Specter, although the running time would not exceed one hundred fifty minutes. Further, the tone of the new movie would be less "big budget" than its predecessor, and that despite what has been described as a "thrilling" storyline, Retribution would be "less a personal confessional than Specter and would be more firmly rooted in Star Trek canon." As part of the new production approach--meant to reduce production time from Specter's benchmark of four and one half years--material would be re-used from Specter wherever possible. An example of this approach could be seen in the first preview scene released for the film: a mission briefing in Admiral Thornton's office supposedly aboard a starbase is actually a redress of the set used to portray Dr. Garr's office at Starfleet Headquarters in the previous film. The producer has also said that where the tone of Specter could vary from lighthearted to sinister, the mood of Retribution would be more consistent, and would tend more towards the serious end of the spectrum. According to the producer, "there are still going to be plenty of plot twists and personal intrigue, plus interplay between our three main heroes--but don't expect any mysterious Price is Right holodeck programs this time." And further: "At its core, Specter was a story about friendship (between Garr and Reyf), and love (between Garr and Kristie), growing up (Reyf), and redemption (Garr). For me, it was a very personal story because it was inspired by real events. Retribution isn't going to have nearly that many violins playing, for any character. Reyf is going to be dark and mysterious; Garr is going to be menacing and very, very threatening for his appearances; Prentice is all grown up and has become a fine commanding officer, and in general everyone's going to be acting more like the cohesive and adult Starfleet crews we've seen over the last few decades. No one's got training wheels on this time." Besides the new tone and method of storytelling, the producer has also touted new and improved production techniques that will allow for far more lifelike sets than were typically possible in Specter. One example could already be seen in the early shots of the Fitzgerald main engineering set: : "In Specter, a shot of Engineering that involved the carp core, you'd have to have three things: a basic still shot of the set, then an alpha-channel mask for the core chamber, and finally a shot of the warp core chamber in which the core itself is pulsing. These would then be composited together as follows: you start with the basic still shot of the set; the alpha-channel shot would then be used to 'cut a hole' in the image wherever you can see the core chamber; then the separate shot of the core pulsing would be added in behind the still. It's actually similar to placing an animated element behind a matte painting. This time around, we've devised a much faster way to go about it--once again, we start with a basic still shot of the set. Then we render up a separate effects shot of the warp core pulsing in a version of the set that's completely unlit, except for the warp core (which has the added benefit of catching the shine on the core casing from the pulsing lights). This effects shot is then superimposed on the existing shot seamlessly using a special luma key, and voila. The upshot of this is that you need one less element, and the effects shot renders up much faster than a fully lit set would, and you can get some really nice shots in a tenth the time we could in Specter. We're going to do something similar for all the LCARs displays around the ship--any monitor where you'd expect to see a motion graphic, you'll see one. The backgrounds are really going to come alive this time, and it's going to be so much better than having those boring still shots like we had in Specter." Upgrades in the Bryce rendering engine also made possible to provide better visuals for energy weapons and deflector shields in operation. These improvements were seen in Scene 23, "Escape from New Romulus," which showed a space battle over New Romulus as the Fitzgerald crew attempts to rescue the proconsul's scout ship from destruction by Drakus' Warbirds. The scene includes numerous shots of starship weapons (including phasers and disruptors) in operation, as well as defensive shields on multiple ships. Dedication Midway through production, the film saw the addition of a dedication at the beginning, "For Elaine," similar to the first film's dedication, "For Kristie." It is not known who the dedication is for, however the first cut of the movie to include the addition was also the first to include a scene in which the villain laments what he became after the events of the first film, and wishes for a fresh start. Ships It has been stated that a mix of canon and non-canon ship designs will appear in Retribution as needed. So far (in order of appearance): *Shuttlecraft'' Guibert'' (Volga-class Runabout): a fan design in a cameo appearance as a VIP courier shuttlecraft *USS F. Scott Fitzgerald (NCC-85107-A): a refitted Galaxy-class starship, aboard which the principal action will be set. To allow for the re-use of stock footage from Specter, the model for the ship's exterior has not been altered. *USS Insignia: a fan design seen in the interior of Starbase 54. Used by special agreement with Mark Kingsworth. *D'Deridex-class Romulan Warbird: primary class of Romulan battlecruiser in use in the late 24th century; the first to appear is the Vaxis, an allied ship sent to escort the Fitzgerald to New Romulus. Numerous additional ships of this type are later seen as part of the orbital defense fleet at New Romulus itself *Movie-Era Romulan Warbird (Sean Kennedy): an extrapolation of the classic Warbird design, seen as part of the defense fleet over New Romulus *Kerchan-class Romulan Battlecruiser: warship designed as an anti-starbase vessel; several are seen as part of the defense fleet over New Romulus *Romulan Science Vessel: modification of the scout ship from TNG; serves as the Gueridian Proconsul's escape ship following a coup at New Romulus It has been rumored that later battle sequences will feature additional Federation ship types, and that at least one more Romulan ship will be seen. Rumors have begun circulating that the final Romulan ship will be portrayed by a recolored model of the USS Event Horizon, from the film of the same name. Sets Where possible, sets from Specter are being re-used for Retribution, either as-is or redressed as needed. The sets will retain their "alternate" looks to emphasize that the events are taking place in an alternate timeline. In addition, the Galaxy-class sets will be updated to appear period-appropriate as depicted in Star Trek: The Next Generation. One notable element is Admiral Thornton's office aboard Starbase 54. The set is a redress of Dr. Braiyon Garr's office at Starfleet Headquarters from Specter. Attentive fans will notice several classic Star Trek: The Original Series matte paintings around the set, along with a gold model of Babylon 5 briefly visible behind Prentice and Ronston. Other sets feature similar "easter eggs" throughout the production, including gold replicas of the USS Enterprise from the 2009 film, the USS Palomino from the 1979 Disney film "The Black Hole," the Mozilla Fire Fox logo, and more. Main Bridge.JPG Main Engineering.JPG Residential Corridor.JPG Main Corridors.JPG Ten Forward.JPG Senior Quarters - Reyf (Guest - Lit).JPG Transporter Room.JPG Genomex (Alternate).JPG Soundtrack Release As was the case during Specter, sequences will be released as they are completed via YouTube. For Retribution, however, an early round of preview/demo scenes will be released before production actually begins in earnest. Reception Initial reaction to Retribution was mixed, with commentators on Scifi-Meshes.com as well as viewers on YouTube expressing strong concerns over the concept of a human once again leading the Romulan fleet in the wake of the events of Star Trek Nemesis. Some viewers who had not seen Specter also expressed strong feelings over the producer only including his own voice in the preview clips. Once production began in earnest, many viewers praised the continuing quality of the writing, as well as the more mature characters and different manner of storytelling. Project Thread Change of Venue On Tuesday, August 9, 2011, the project's official discussion thread at Scifi-Meshes.com was closed, in large part due to the declining quality of feedback from the user base, and the sister thread at 3DGladiators.com was designated the official thread in its place. Among the issues cited by Bridges as the rationale for this decision were: *The propensity of certain users to repeatedly suggest ideas he termed "silly" *The tendency of certain users to employ confusing metaphors rather than stating their feelings directly *The tendency of certain users to post their own (oftentimes attempting to be humorous) interpretations of plot elements after Bridges had posted his "official" explanation *The tendency of certain users to repeatedly drag the discussion off-topic to things only loosely related, if at all, to the primary topic *The self-admitted tendency of certain users to nitpick for the sake of nitpicking, rather than trying to be helpful The move was hailed by users at 3DGladiators, who commented they'd have done the same in Bridges' place. Pre-release Preview Clips Between January 13 and February 6, 2011, a series of preview clips were made available on YouTube for viewing, depicting selected scenes from Retribution and largely following the story scene by scene. After the final preview clip was posted, users at Scifi-Meshes.com were provided with a rough outline of the remainder of the storyline and encouraged to make contributions of their own ideas. Bridges has stated that during this period, earlier scenes will be "polished," making fixes such as adding warp stars through the observation lounge windows during Reyf's briefing. On Monday, February 14, 2011, a new full-length clip was posted that included many of the promised fixes, and at the same time all the previous clips were removed. External links *ScifiMeshes.com: Project Thread (Closed) *3DGladiators.com: Project Thread *Star Trek Retribution at TVTropes.org *YouTube: Star Trek Retribution - Scenes 1-39 *YouTube: Star Trek Retribution - Scene 40A: "Next Move" Category:Fan films